The present invention generally relates to foldable portable stands for supporting an object.
Many journeymen in the construction and maintenance trades utilize power tools that they supply and therefore often need to transport to and from jobsites to assure that they will not be stolen if left overnight. A common tool that is used in this way is a portable table saw. Modern portable table saws are becoming more lightweight without sacrificing strength and durability as well as accuracy in their use. It is often desirable, if not necessary, to have a stand for supporting the table saws at a convenient working elevation for the journeymen. It is for these reasons that there has been a continuing effort in the design and configuration of stands for such portable tools that are reasonably priced, strong and durable, stable and easily set up and taken down. Many designs are fabricated from a large number of parts, which results in a stand that is unwieldy to setup and take down. When broken down, they are often required to be at least partially disassembled in multiple steps, all of which contributes to inconvenience and inefficient use on many levels.